White Truffle
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = Waffle |paired2 = |fa1 = Bulimia |fa2 = Uke Mochi (Enhanced) |recipe = Curry Crab |food type = Dish |birthplace = Italy |birth year = 20th century |cn name = 白松露 |personality = Strict |height = 155cm |likes1 = Waffle |likes2 = Donut |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Ishihara Kaori |cvcn = V17-KIYO |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = Science can change the world, and I-- can attempt to change science |bio = White Truffle has prodigious literary attainments and poetic talents, but those things only show through in the works that she pens secretly. To other people, their first impression of her is that of a particularly brilliant technologist, and not the romance found in her writings. |food introduction = White truffles are a kind of wild fungus, originating in Italy. In the 20th century, they were gifted by merchants to many famous individuals around the world, thus leading to a sharp increase in their value. They are known as "white diamonds", and Italy even has a museum dedicated to them, where they are recognized as a part of Italian culture. |acquire = *Events |events = *Newborn Fire |power = 2503 |atk = 140 |def = 12 |hp = 413 |crit = 1100 |critdmg = 2165 |atkspd = 799 |normaltitle = Rune Brilliance |normal = White Truffle's book glows and floats in the air, dealing 40% ATK as damage to all enemies plus 70 extra damage, also raising allied damage dealt by 15%, lasting 3 seconds. |energytitle = Talisman Ritual |energy = A light glows around White Truffle, dealing 40% ATK as damage to all enemies plus 310 extra damage, also giving all teammates a shield capable of absorbing 80 damage, lasting 10 seconds, and restoring 85 HP per second for all teammates, lasting 3 seconds. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = Is that person standing there my Master Attendant? My apologies, I can't see too clearly. |login = Master Attendant seems to have returned. Cherub, go open the door. I'm busy. |arena = Nice place. I can do lots of experiments under these low temperature conditions. |skill = First I'll understand you, then deal with you. |ascend = My eyes... don't seem to have changed. |fatigue = I'm a little sleepy. Cherub, can you keep an eye on my experiments? |recovering = *Yawn*... Am I not getting enough sleep? I won't be able to work like this... |attack = Wait for me to finish writing this. Just a sec. |ko = Cherub... run... |notice = I've just heated up yesterday's leftovers... sorry. |idle1 = Milk Tea's stories are always so interesting. I'd like to write like that too... |idle2 = Waffle is very talented, but... a bit too all-over-the-place. |idle3 = Cherub... Cherub? Great, I can't find Cherub or Master Attendant. |interaction1 = Boring? No, experiments are quite interesting, and while I'm waiting for reactions to take place, I can muse about my writings. |interaction2 = I'm an exception. Not everyone who loses their sight can be like me. It's like a kind of perception, very difficult to describe... And they'd need to have their own Cherub, too. |interaction3 = Master Attendant, has the latest issue of Science Weekly arrived? |pledge = From the origin of the universe to the fading of black holes, the chance of life arising is quite slim. From a probability standpoint, our meeting is even more unimaginable than the collapse of a star or the extinguishing of a galaxy. I will cherish this feeling, even if it is only for an infinitesimal moment in the grand scheme of the universe. |intimacy1 = How do I feel about you? The sum of sine squared plus cosine squared. (We are one.) |intimacy2 = I can't see your face, but I can perceive your heart, and I'm very glad to have met you. |intimacy3 = Sometimes I'll get ideas like this. I'm more interesting in exploring you than the truth. |victory = If you follow the steps, the experiment will not fail. It's the same with battle. |defeat = This... is highly irregular. |feeding = Thank you... so, Master Attendant, can you give me your most recent ingredient inventory for approval? |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |notes = *Her dog companion is named Cherub. *''Voiceline: Pledge'' **The Possibility theory is the study of uncertainty in mathematics. **The death of black holes is the phenomenon where the loss of Hawking radiation results in the subsequent loss of mass of the black hole, events theorized to happen at the end of the lifespan of the universe. **The collapsing of stars is the phenomenon when the nuclear reaction that produces energy to light a star ends. This results in the star being crushed due to the significant difference in pressure inside of the star and the surroundings. *''Voiceline: Intimacy 1'' **'sin2 + cos2' is a form of the Pythagorean Theorem and equals 1. |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}